


Mean Boys - Minsung

by Madyxxie6



Series: Mean Boys [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Football | Soccer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madyxxie6/pseuds/Madyxxie6
Summary: Lee Minho didn't have a lot going for him.His parents were gone, his older brother had to drop out of college to support him through school, and he's getting bullied by a group of juniors, even though he's older then them.Why is he being bullied you ask?Well that's because he's gay. Very Gay.-----------------------Hi! Welcome to my first skz fic!I'm very excited to write this, I got inspiration from seeing a photo of the boys genderbent, and came up with an entire plot to a kdrama!I shared this idea with my friends and they suggested that I write it into a fic so here I am!The Main ship is Minsung, but more are to come as the story progresses...I hope you enjoy!!!Started: June 27th, 2020Finished:
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Series: Mean Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902115
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up in the morning is hard.

Especially if your name is Lee Minho.

To be fair, no one likes waking up and getting out of the comfort of their nice, warm bed. Still, if you also had to deal with the life that Lee Minho goes through every day, you would also roll over and pull the covers over your head, blocking out all of the light from the outside world.

He continues to lay there, contemplating telling his older brother that he simply cannot go to school today.

But then that would lead to his said brother asking him why not, and that wasn’t a particular topic he wanted to bring up with the older male.

As he’s laying there trying to succumb back into the sleepy abyss, he was so rudely taken out of the hears his door slam open.

“Lee Minho, if you don’t get your ass out of that bed and get ready for school, I’m going to come over there and get it out for you, and we both know you won’t appreciate that.” Bang Chan crosses his arms and stares at the lump under the covers wiggle, hearing a defiant groan come out of the boy.

Rolling his eyes, Chan then proceeds to walk over to the bed, take a deep sigh, and rips the large blanket off his younger brother. 

You might be thinking, “Wait, if their brothers, why are their surnames Lee and Bang?” The answer is simple. Their mother had Chan a year before she met Minho’s dad, Chan’s biological father wanted nothing to do with the poor boy.

Chan ended up having his mother’s maiden name. Even though Chan hasn’t ever met his good-for-nothing sperm donor, he has no plans to ever find the man. He had his chance to be a part of his life, and he missed his chance.

Luckily for Chan, his mother ended up marrying Minho’s dad. The man accepted her and her son, no questions asked, and raised Chan as if he were his own child. With him in his life, Chan never felt the need to seek out his biological father anyway.

There was even talk of adoption. That way, Chan could have the same name as the rest of his family before the accident happened.

Earlier this year, Chan and Minho’s parents were walking home after a date night when they were hit by a drunk driver. They both died almost instantly, leaving their 2 boys alone in the world. 

Chan ended up having to drop out of college, he was a music major and justified dropping out with a simple, “you don’t have to have an education to make music,” every time his younger brother tried to apologize for ruining his life. 

Chan knew better than to blame his brother for it, but Minho constantly feels guilty anyway. 

If he didn’t exist, Chan could have continued in school, without the need to feed and clothe his younger brother.

Shaking his head to get out of his thoughts, Chan looks down at the boy in question, chuckling at the sight of Minho groaning and shoving his head under his pillow.

“Get up, you lazy piece of shit, and go to school.” Minho groaned again, louder this time, and removed the pillow from his face, glaring at his brother.

“Don’t call me a piece of shit, you piece of shit!” Huffing, Minho slowly pulled himself up into a seated position and rubbed his eyes.

“Come on, get your ass up or you’re going to be late dude,” Chan said, once again rolling his eyes at the younger, who groaned for the umpteenth time this morning. “Don’t give me that, it’s the first day back after the break and you’re not skipping. I don’t care what excuses you make, you’re going to school.”

With that, Chan walks out of the room, slamming Minho’s door shut to further wake the boy.

“I TOLD YOU TO STOP SLAMMING MY FUCKING DOOR ASS WIPE!” He yelled at his brother before sliding out of his bed and onto the floor. Pushing himself up, he made his way into his en-suite bathroom, scoffing at his reflection.

“You have the audacity to look this terrible, and yet you call yourself gay? Pathetic.” Minho grumbles to himself, grabbing his toothbrush and proceeds to get on with his morning.

Once entirely ready for the day, Minho looks himself over in the mirror again.

“Ok, ok, not too shabby now, gay card reinstated.” He tells himself, blowing an air kiss before turning and walking out of his room to the kitchen.

“Oh so you can function like a normal human,” Chan snarked at Minho, who, in turn, rolled his eyes and flipped him off.

Chan laughs to himself, redirecting his focus down to what his brother had chosen to wear for the day.

“A crop top and barely-there shorts? Really Minho?” Not even turning around to face his brother Minho throws a peace sign over his shoulder and walks away.

Chan wonders where this confidence came from. Before this break, Minho barely even wore colors, let alone reveal any type of skin. Now, here he was, in a black t-shirt crop top that said “Baby” on it in sparkly pink letters, and itty bitty high waisted denim shorts. The pair of black converse on his feet was the most “authentic Minho” part of the outfit.

“It’s his life, I’m not going to stop him, I just want to know what happens to my baby brother,” Chan speaks to himself, getting up to grab his keys so he can drive Minho to school.

“So why the sudden style change? Did you finally get a boyfriend?” Chan questions once joining Minho in the car, interest spiking in the idea of someone maybe catching his brother’s eye.

“No I don’t have a boyfriend dumbass; no one wants a bad-mouthed, shitty freak like me.” Minho snaps back at him, taking Chan by even more of a surprise with his attitude.

Now, they are brothers. It’s never been completely tense free between them, but Chan would like to think they’re closer than most siblings. 

That all changed after the accident. 

First, they lost their parents, then Chan had to move them to a different side of town to be able to afford the housing. That means that Minho has to lose all of his friends too. 

Chan was the only person left in Minho’s life. He thought that this would make them closer, but if anything, it drove them further apart.

“Damn, sorry for asking.” Chan sarcastically apologized, turning the car on and backing out of the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2

Just want to put a disclaimer, there may be some triggering words and actions at the end of this chapter. Just know that these are not the views that I personally have, I just used them to convey the message I wanted to get across. 

Thank you, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

___________________________________________________________________________

Eventually, the two made it to Minho’s school, after a long, boring, tense 5-minute drive. (Minho is nothing if he isn’t sarcastic)

“Are you doing anything after school? I have to work late, and I won’t be able to pick you up.” Chan asked his pissy brother.

“Yeah, Changbin and I have a Calculus project we’re working on at the library,” Minho answered, whacking his head in the back of his seat. He wanted nothing more than to get out of this car and as far away from Chan as possible. Minho was very over dealing with Chan’s questions.

“Are you gonna come home tonight then, or are you just going to crash with your ‘not-boyfriend,’” Chan joked, only to be met with a vicious glare from Minho.

That’s one thing that always gets to Minho, when people call Changbin, who, for the record, is his closest friend since moving here, his boyfriend. 

Changbin was the only other out of the closet gay kid that Minho has met at school. Literally, on his first day there, he was walking to his Physics class when this short, but at the same time, the buff boy ran straight into him at the door.

Both of them had been knocked to the ground, and Changbin started immediately apologizing. Standing up and brushing himself off, Minho reached down and held he had out to Changbin to help him stand up while saying, “Don’t worry cutie, you can make it up to me after school with coffee.” 

Let’s just say, Minho expected the buff boy to get angry with him, not get super excited, and agree to it.

They went on their date, but while there, they realized they vibed on more of a friend level than a potential relationship level and have been best friends since. They hang out just about every day. Minho uses Changbin’s apartment as his own personal hideaway when he can’t bear to be a disappointment to his brother anymore.

That was another thing that Changbin and Minho had in common, they both lost their parents. 

Changbin’s parents died much earlier on in Changbin’s life, though. He’s been alone since he was 9, moving into a bunch of different foster homes before managing to become a warden of the state and moving out on his own.

Minho has been very thankful to have Changbin in his life, and couldn’t imagine not being around him, so the thought of dating him, only for things to go south, and to have him leave was one of the scariest ideas in Minho’s head.

“Just for that, yes, I am staying at my friend’s place. You and I both know that Changbin is not my boyfriend, and he’s never going to be, so just stop.” Minho seethed out before angrily getting out of the car and walking away.

“Fuck, I just can’t win to lose with that kid, I swear.” Chan curses to himself before pulling away from the school and heading to his current job, a bakery about 5 miles away.

Minho hears Chan drive off, un-tensing his shoulders, and walking into the large school building. This school is much larger than his last school since they live in a cheaper part of town. The population is much higher over here, causing more students per class.

This fact never failed to piss Minho off, since that just meant more kids to hate him for being himself. 

Looking around the main hallway, Minho tries to spot 4 different individuals. One of which he really wants to find, and three that he could go the rest of his life never seeing again.

Sadly, Minho’s luck must be taking a vacation today, because after taking a few more steps out of the hallway, Minho is slammed into the wall, hearing the three voices he hates most in the world laughing their asses off.

“Good morning, queer.” The first one says. Probably the same one who shoved him, considering he tended to be the ‘brawn’ of the group. This person was none other than Yang Jeongin, one of the youngest Juniors in the school since he was moved up a grade at some point apparently. Jeongin looks like your average cute kid, with a broad smile and a goofy demeanor. Still, to Minho, all he was was the most physical of the three, never failing to push or trip or even punch Minho when he felt like it.

“Oh, what’s this? The little gay boy wants to look pretty for his boyfriend?” the second one says, Kim Seungmin, The smartest kid in his grade, top marks in all of his classes, although you’d think he used his brain to maybe not bully others? Apparently not. Somehow this jackass was the ‘brains’ of their little operation.

“I bet this little bitch just loves taking it up the ass, like the fag boy he is.” said the last one. Now, this kid was the leader of their three-person act, he was as smart as he was ugly. Which is not at all. Lee Felix was probably the most beautiful person Minho had ever laid his eyes on. Now, with all this beauty, he didn’t really need to use his brain a whole lot. It’s a pity that he’s so god damn homophobic because he would make some man really happy.

“Fuck off, I swear to god you three are the worst, go away before I set Changbin on you.” Minho spat at them, pulling himself together and attempting to walk away from the trio.

“OK Fag, walk away, go to class, we’ll just find you later,” Felix calls out as Minho gets lost in the people.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally making his way into his first period, English, he bursts through the door, eyes locking on the innocent small, buff boy sitting in the back of the class. 

"Seo Changbin, you fucking ass." Minho spits out as he sits in his spot right beside the said best friend. Changbin immediately being taken off guard, not knowing where the sudden hostility is coming from.

"The fuck did I do?" Changbin asks, looking incredulously at Minho. This is the first time they've seen each other since they went on break, Changbin had been so busy picking up any hours he could at either one of his 2 part-time jobs that they couldn't really hang out. 

"You weren't out there, and the bitch squad decided it was "ruin Minho's day even more than it already is" time," Minho remarked. Changbin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Just ignore then Min, it's not your fault they are such assholes. What's gone wrong besides them today?"

"Chan decided that he was going to be my wake up call this morning, and the ass ripped my blankets off me and yelled at me." Minho pouted, Changbin rolling his eyes again. 

"Did you yell at him?" Changbin asked, knowing his best friend well enough to know there's always more to the story when it comes to Minho and Chan.

Minho has explained why he ruined his relationship with his brother so often that Changbin just doesn't get exactly why. They were apparently super close before their parents died, pretty much best friends rather than brothers. But since Minho can't handle someone caring for him, other than his parents, he's pushed Chan further and further away.

There have been a few times that Changbin has been over to Minho's house, and has seen the way they act around each other. He can see how much Chan cares for his younger brother. Changbin himself has tried to talk Minho into giving up his little obsession with feeling bad for himself and pushing the one family member he has left away.

Changbin hopes that he can get through to Minho before he creates damage that can't be undone. Eventually, Chan is going to get to the point that he just can't take Minho's shit anymore and gives up. Changbun being an only child and an orphan, knows how much it kills to be alone in this world. HE very much doesn't want that to happen to his best friend. No matter how much Minho pushes Chan away, Changbin can clearly see how devastated he would really be if Chan did give up.

"Ok, maybe I did, but still, why can't he just leave me alone? I've already ruined his life enough, why can't he just let me go away, so I don't cause him any more problems." Minho pouts, causing Changbin to frown. He decides right now isn't the time to argue with Minho about his relationship with his older brother and decided to change the topic.

"Ok ok, So why the style change? You never show this much skin, what's going on? Changbin questions, causing Minho to dramatically flip his (short) hair.

"If I'm going to get harassed for being gay, I may as well look the part." Minho retorts, pulling his shirt down a little, running one hand through thus side-parted hair.

"Ok, more power to you, but why did you change soooo drastically? I love to see it, but this is a pretty big change from your previous style." Changbin asks, hoping that he doesn't somehow offend his best friend. He really does love this look on Minho, it really suits his body shape, and Minho's got the legs to show off. Honestly, this change is a good thing for Minho's confidence.

"I decided that if I was going to change my style, I was going to go all the fucking way. No easing into it because that just costs more money in the long run, and no matter how much I try, Chan won't let me get a job." Minho answers Changbin, looking down at his ensemble again, genuinely proud of this look, secretly hoping that one person, in particular, would enjoy it too...

"Well if you keep this up, He Who Must Not Be Named might actually notice you." Changbin jokes, causing Minho to quickly look around the room to see if the mentioned boy had already made it to class and overheard him being pissy.

"Fuck off, Binnie, he's never going to notice me, for one, he's straight, for two, I'm ugly." Minho pouts again. This conversation is successful in ruining his mood even more with the reminder that he's never getting the boy he wants.

"I don't know Min, he seems pretty gay to me, don't just assume someone's sexuality. Especially if there has never been any proof that he is one way or another. It also helps your case that his best friend is the hottest, sexiest, most beautiful man I have ever seen ever in my entire life holy shi-" Changbin is interrupted from his drool session with a smack to the back of his head from Minho, who looked pissy at Changbins not so subtle fanboying over their Class Vice President. 

"Hwang Hyunjin is not that hot, Changbi-," Minho grumbles, quickly receiving a hand smacked over his mouth. In his anger, he notices how Changbin stares at the door that's currently behind Minho, obviously out of his sight.

Ripping Changbin's hand off his mouth, Minho glares at Changbin before quickly turning around and paling at the two people coming through the door.

The timing could not have been worse for the current conversation they were having.


	4. Chapter 4

Han Jisung is not a quiet person. 

Literally, the words people use to describe him are, Loud, Obnoxious, Extra, Annoying.

The only person in the entire school who seems to be able to see past all of that and just want to know him (other than Hyunjin, for obvious reasons) is Lee Minho.

All of Minho's efforts have been in vain, though. Every time Minho has ever approached the squirrel-like junior, he clams up and runs the other direction. Changbin seems to find it hilarious. Although Minho is quick to point out how his best friend literally shrinks in on himself and melts if Hyunjin so much as looks in his direction. 

Speaking of Hyunjin, it seems the boy might have heard the last sentence to come out of Minho's mouth because the boy looks right at Changbin and winks.

Minho immediately feels Changbin freeze up and turns back to his friend. Changbin is currently redder than a tomato, making burning eye contact with the floor. Minho chuckles slightly, looking back at the door only to make eye contact with none other than Han Jisung.

The two stares at each other for a few seconds before Minho snaps out of it and slumps down in his chair, quickly becoming a similar state as Changbin. Minho hears the two new people in the room say a few (not so) quiet words to each other, and the next thing either of the two shy boys know, the chairs on either side of them are being pulled out.

Minho looks up and sees Jisung setting his bag down in between his and the desk beside him, Jisung quickly taking up the previously empty space. Minho starts to panic, looking over at Changbin, who is also looking back at Minho, with huge, scared eyes. 

The two best friends have a silent conversation with their eyes when Minho feels a tap on his shoulder.

"It's ok that we sit back here, right? I know that normally, only you two sit all the way back here, but Jinnie and I felt like a change of pace today." Jisung asks, his cute eyes and a small smile playing with Minho's heart.

Minho nods too quickly, making some jumbled mess of "sure, please, go ahead, fine by me, not a problem" come out of his mouth before slapping his own hand across his mouth.

Jisung smiles wider, his eyes crinkling at the sides, nodding back at Minho, who has a small heart attack and focuses his eyes to the front of the room as the teacher makes his way into the room.

Jisung giggles lightly, seeing the flushed boy beside him before also turning to Mr. Wang, one of his favorite teachers in the school. He was the only one who never wrote Jisung up when he was too loud.

Minho feels his face get hotter when he hears the beautiful sound of Jisungs laugh from beside him.

For some context, Minho did not change his style to appeal to Jisung. Although, if it happened to be something that Jisung liked, he would not be upset.

Minho feels he phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulls it out, seeing an all caps text from Changbin. Looking over at his best friend, he sees Changbin staring at him before Changbin points to his phone, giving Minho a look that says, "read it now or else," and Minho quickly unlocks his phone.

BuffBinnie:

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON WHY ARE THEY RIGHT BESIDE US DID HYUNJIN HEAR WHAT YOU SAID OH FUUUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK  
Sent 2 minutes ago

Minho looks back at Changbin, who is now glaring at him, obviously wanting Minho to not reply out loud.

Minhoeee:

WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME I OBVIOUSLY DONT KNOW EITHER DUDE  
Delivered

Minho freezes up, not before slamming his phone screen down on his desk when he feels someone leaning over his shoulder.

"Who ya texting?" Jisung questions with a smirk when Minho turns his head and makes eye contact once again with the squirrel-like boy. Minho's brain short circuits when he realizes just how close Jisung is to his face, maybe 8 inches away.

Jisung's smirk deepens when he notices Minho's face flush a deep red for the millionth time since he entered the room.

"N-no one!" Minho shouts a little too loudly.

"Lee Minho! What's your problem this early in the morning?" Mr. Wang questions, appearing too tired to deal with his students this morning. The man swears he doesn't make enough for this job to be worth it.

"Sorry, Sir, I was just louder then I meant to be." Minho answers, embarrassed out of his mind. To make matters worse, Minho can hear Jisung giggling loudly from beside him.

"Do you have something to add Han?" the exasperated teacher looks pointedly at Jisung, who seems taken off guard from the teacher calling him out for probably the first time ever.

"No, Sir, sorry," Jisung says, also a little too loud, but that's just Jisung.

"You both will stay an hour after school for disrupting my class." Mr. Wang concludes, rubbing his temples and attempting to turn back to his chalkboard. 

"Wait, Mr. Wang! Minho needs to work on a project with me after school!" Changbin shouts before shrinking down when Mr. Wang turns to him with a glare.

"If your project is so important, then you can stay after school with them too, and make it 2 hours. Hwang!" Mr. Wang shouts out, causing the Vice Class President, who was laughing silently at the situation, to quickly stop and look at the teacher. "You get to stay too since you think this is sooooo funny." Mr. Wang adds. Hyunjin just kind of shrugs, and Mr. Wang rolls his eyes, actually writing today's subject on the board.

Music

That's all Mr. Wang wrote. 

Way to go, Jackson. 

Minho wasn't too sure that he really needed to even write that on the board, but ok then.

"Ok!" Mr. Wang clapped his hands, "We're rolling out a new project. However, this one's going to be a little different. We're partnering with the music department. You're going to be in groups of 4, 2 from this class, 2 from the music development class. No, you don't get to choose your partner from this class. No, you don't get to choose your partners from the music class." With that, he turned and started writing pairings on the board.

Minho started to internally freak out. Obviously, he wants to be in a group with Changbin, and the worst-case scenario he gets paired with Jisung.

Reading the board, he gets more and more nervous as his eyes travel down the board. As he's reading, he spots Changbin's name and slightly giggles when he sees "Hyunjin" wrote right beside it.

But then his heart stops.

"Looks like we're working together, dude," Jisung whispers to him, and Minho slowly looks over to find Jisung giving him a smug smile. Minho nods, giving him a small smile in return.

BuffBinnie:

FUUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKK

Minhoeee:

OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD

BuffBinnie:

O H M Y F U C K I N G G O D W E A R E D E A D

Minhoeee:

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK  
Delivered

"You texting your boyfriend?" Minho hears right beside him again. 

"NO"

"LEE MINHO BE QUIET"


	5. Chapter 5

Class ended pretty quickly after Mr. Wang was done writing the group pairings. Minho and Changbin wasted absolutely no time getting out of the room and made their way to their next class, which happened to be Chemistry. Lucky for the two boys, they had just about every class together, and they sat together in all of their shared classes.

“So what the fuck are we going to do about this? Who’s even in the Music Development class that we’re paired with?” Changbin asks his friend, Minho has no clue either, so he just shrugs as they sit in their seats.

Minho had really no clue how he was going to get through an entire project working so closely with Jisung. Every time in the past, Minho had gathered the nerve to even go up to the boy, he ended up chickening out and would retreat or make a fool of himself.

He first saw Jisung during his first week here at this school, it was late in the day on the Friday of that week when he and Changbin had been walking from their previous class to lunch. Minho had been spacing out, not paying attention to whatever Changbin had been rambling about when he heard something that snapped him out of it.

About 15 feet away, also walking towards the lunchroom, Jisung was laughing at something Hyunjin had said. This wasn’t just a regular laugh, too. Jinsung was loudly chuckling, eyes disappearing into crescents, his mouth in a broad smile, and showing off all of his teeth. It was the most beautiful thing Minho had ever seen in his life. 

Utterly dumbfounded by Jisungs inherent beauty, he had completely stopped walking, causing Changbin to also stop and yell in his face to get his attention.

Somehow, Jisung must have heard Changbins yelling because he turned his head back towards them and made eye contact with a severely blushing Minho. Jisung then gave Minho yet another broad smile and a wink before turning back to Hyunjin. With that wink, Minho felt his heart skip a beat, as cliche as that sounds, and from then on, he knew he was a goner for the squirrel-looking boy.

So yeah, that’s why he can’t work with him on this project. It’ll only take 1 round of Jisung laughing, and Minho’s entire ass will be exposed.

Wait, that came out wrong.

Or did it?

NO BAD MINHO!

Fuck, ok, I’m sorry, Jesus.

ANYWAYS, Minho wouldn’t be able to control himself around Jisung, what with his massive crush on the boy.

“I have absolutely no clue Bin, I just want it to go as fast as possible so I can go back to being off of Jisung’s radar, fingers crossed I don’t make a fool of myself-” Minho started saying when he was rudely interrupted.

“PFFT, you, Mr. I Can’t Even Look At Han Jisung Without Spazzing, NOT make a fool of yourself?? That’s as likely as Hyunjin suddenly noticing my short ass exists.” Changbin snarks, earning himself a punch to his arm from his taller friend.

“Whatever asshole,” Minho huffs back as they enter the classroom and make their way to sit in their seats. They were glad that they had lab tables in here, the tables only being able to fit 2 students at them, because what’s their luck?

Jisung and Hyunjin strolled their way into the room right after Minho and Changbin had sat down and gotten their books out. Minho noticed Jisung scan the place again, except this time he had a frown when his eyes landed on Minho.

Oh, I bet he remembered he’s pair with me from the last class and is disappointed.

Jisung turns to Hyunjin as the tall boy whispers something to him. Jisung visibly nods before the pair starts walking in their direction again.

What is their luck today???

Minho and Changbin look towards each other, having a silent freak out session, then turn back to the front as Jisung and Hyunjin sit at the table directly in front of them.

Now, one thing to note about their Chemistry class, wherever you sit on the first day of the semester, is where you sit the ENTIRE semester. Same goes with most of their classes, the teachers tend to let friends sit closer together, finding that more often then not, friends tend to help friends when needed. So to make life easier for the students and themselves, they didn’t bother making seating charts.

Minho and Changbin were now fucked.

“Hi, guys!” Hyunjin says rather cheerfully, only making eye contact with Changbin as he greets them.

“U-uh Hiii..” Changbin stutters out. Minho notices a small blush on his best friend’s cheeks and silently prays to any higher power listening that it goes unnoticed by the tallest of the 4.

It seems that his prayers were not answered. Minho sees a flash of an unrecognizable emotion cross Hyunjins eyes before the mentioned boy turns back around to get his class materials out.

“Hyunjin and I figured we’d sit around you guys since we’re going to be working together in English. That way, It’s easier to get to know each other. Jisung states, giving Minho a slight smile as he makes eye contact with him for yet another time this morning.

Did he die in his sleep, and was now in his own personal hell?

That was probably the only explanation he was going to get for the next thing that came out of his dumb mouth.

“O-o-oh c-cool, yeah, that’s cool, super cool, great, great idea, wonderful idea, wow.” Minho studdered out, then immediately felt Changbin kick him under the table, attempting to snap Minho out of the word vomit he was currently committing in. 

For some completely unknown reason to either of the completely flustered boys, Jisung and Hyunjin sent each other cryptic, yet pleased, looks. Jisung then nodded to Minho, giving him another breathtakingly beautiful smile before turning around and getting his own stuff out for the class.

Minho and Changbin make eye panicked contact, yet again, to give each other pained looks as the teacher walks into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

It’s safe to say that Minho was not ready for their detention. 

Save for Minho wanting to kill himself all day for all the embarrassing things he did all morning, the rest of the day went by without any more real problems. Felix and his posey left him alone for the most part, pretty much popping up to send him hateful glares. Other than that, they didn’t mess with him anymore for the day.

Minho was very grateful to stay away from them as much as he managed. He figured that they would be up his ass all day, considering it was the first day back after their break. He’s not complaining, now if only they would continue to leave him alone. Minho could deal with shitty looks much easier than some of the usual shit they did.

But now it was time for Minho and Changbins joint detention with Jisung and Hyunjin, and he was not anywhere near prepared for the mess that was about to be.

Minho was currently waiting in his regular seat for Changbin to arrive in their classroom for the said detention. Minho and Changbin’s plan was to use this time as what they would have used their library visit. Changbin has a thing about doing schoolwork in his own home, something about ‘not stressing in his place of rest.’ Minho found this way of life to be a little ridiculous.

Minho stressed no matter where he was, the location in which he stressed meant nothing to him. 

Minho was already looking down at his Calculus textbook when he sensed someone approaching him. Without looking up, he said, “You ready for this, Binnie?”

“Last time I checked, I wasn’t ‘Binnie,’ but um, sure?” At the sound of the new voice, Minho quickly looked him, his eyes shocked to meet a smirking Han Jisung.

“O-oh, sorry Jisung, I thought you were Changbin…” Minho feebly replied, looking back down towards his work in embarrassment. He heard Jisung giggle slightly, and felt his cheeks heat up at the sound.

“Yeah, I gathered that you thought I was your precious boyfriend, I just saw you alone in here and figured I’d come to talk to you,” Jisung spoke with a slight chuckle. Minho quickly snapped his head back up at Jisung’s words.

“Changbin’s NOT my boyfriend! For fucks sake, why does everyone assume that!” Minho huffs out, exasperated with the idea of dating Changbin. Obviously, it wouldn’t be a bad thing to date him, but they really were better as friends. As much as he loves Changbin, it’s in a brotherly way, and he knows Changbin feels the same way.

“OK! Ok damn, no need to shout, I was kidding!” Jisung quickly replies, laughing a little more at the angered boy in front of him. Minho rolls his eyes and checks his phone to see if the short boy they were talking about texted him to tell him what was taking him so long to meet him.

“Real quick, while I have your attention, Can I get your number?” Jisung asks innocently, and to that, Minho promptly chokes. 

Jisung just asked for Minho’s number.

I REPEAT, HAN JISUNG JUST ASKED FOR LEE MINHO’S FUCKING PHONE NUMBER!!!!

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON TODAY!

“I’m sorry, WHAT? Why would you want my number?” Minho questions, looking Jisung in the eye with a completely red and flustered face. Jisung just giggles in response, and Minho feels himself stop breathing for a solid minute from the cuteass boy in front of him.

“For our English project? You know, the one we got in first period?” Jisung replies with a Minho-killing smirk.

Minho has said this once and will say it again, many more times, but Jisung is the absolute, prettiest boy he has ever witnessed.

But, of course, he just wants his number for a project. 

Minho would never be lucky enough for Jisung to want his number for any other reason.

Minho isn’t special enough for that. He couldn’t compare to the perfectness that is Han Jisung.

“Oh, yeah, um sure, here you go.” Minho is quick to hand his phone over to Jisung, who, in turn, takes it and quickly adds his number into the contacts. Remembering to send himself a text from Minho’s phone so he’d have his number too.

Handing the phone back to Minho, Jisung gives him a wink and walks away to the front of the classroom, sitting with Hyunjin in their regular seats, as opposed to in the back of the room where they sat this morning.

Minho takes a deep, exaggerated breath, looking down at his phone to see what Jisung had done.

Minhoeee:

Yo cutie  
Delivered

Minho wished for his death to be quick and painless, preferably right this second.

Changbin apparently thought that was the ~best~ time to walk up to the extremely flustered boy.

“You good, Min?” Changbin questioned, confused by his best friend’s demeanor.

“yUO GoOd MIn? NO I’M NOT FUCKING GOOD! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!” Minho pissily shouted at Changbin, who was taken very aback by his friend’s attitude.

“OK! Damn dude, you’re explaining yourself later after you calm down a bit, fuck man.” Changbin says sassily to Minho, who rolls his eyes as he sits at his own desk.

Minho shuts out his best friend, throwing himself into his homework, Changbin doing the same. The two silently work through the 2 hours of detention. Luckily for the two, the hours go by without much going on. Hyunjin and Jisung quietly worked on their own work in the front of the room, leaving the two in the back completely alone this time.

When Mr. Wang decides its time to go, he gets up while giving them a few words about being quiet and respectful while in class. He then releases them to continue on with their lives.

Minho and Changbin are swift to leave the room, not even sparing a glance at their respective crushes before leaving the school for the day.


	7. Chapter 7

The two make a quick decision to go to the cafe that Chan worked at. Not because Minho really wanted to see his older brother, but because he couldn’t argue it. It really was the best cafe they had ever been to.

Ironically, the cafe was owned by their principal’s husband, Kim Seokjin. Jin absolutely loves the students from his husband’s, Kim Namjoon’s, school. He gives anyone who has their school ID a 50% discount and gives his favorites free stuff every time they visit.

It’s safe to say that Minho and Changbin are some of his absolute favorite visitors. Chan working there has some to do with that, but Jin has taken on a motherly role for the two boys. They absolutely adored their Jin-Hyung, they made sure to visit him every time that they visited the cafe. They don’t remember ever actually paying for their drinks when they were at the cafe.

Minho sent a quick text to his brother, letting him know that they “Hey Hyung, how are you doing today?” Changbin asks, because naturally, if Minho was close with someone, so was Changbin.

“Oh just fine, as always, although Chan’s been a little pissy today.” Woojin spills, sending a glance to his best friend who rolled his eyes as he set Minho and Changbins regular orders on the counter for them.

“Thanks Chan-Hyung,” Minho says and Chan just waves his hand over his shoulder as he walks into the back room, more than likely alerting Jin to the boy’s presence. Minho has a good guess as to why Chan’s been shitty all day, and can’t help but feel a little guilty.

Minho doesn’t have long to feel bad, because he is very quickly deafened by the new presence literally sprinting out of the back room at them.

“MY BABIES! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!” Kim Seokjin screams as he tackles Minho and Changbin in a spine breaking hug. Minho chuckles a bit at Jin’s enthusiasm, and at the fact that they were literally there 3 days ago. From the way Seokjin’s acting you’d think it had been years.

“Hello Jin-Hyung, it’s good to see you too.” Minho struggles to get out as he’s being choked by the older, Changbin having a rough time getting out of Jin’s hold as well.

“How are you boys? Have you eaten? I’ve got some pretty great lemon poppyseed muffins today! Please eat some, you boys deserve it!” Jin says excitedly, finally letting go. Changbin is quick to walk over to the counter and grab one, mumbling his thanks as he takes a huge bite of his.

“I’m not really hungry, but thanks anyway, Hyung.” Minho says shyly, knowing he’s about to get a lecture on not eating enough from Jin. True to his word, Jin instantly scoffs at Minho and grabs one, shoving it in his hands as he mumbles about ‘kids being too skinny these days’ and that ‘Minho needs to eat what he wants to be happy’ even though if Minho could eat what he wants, he wouldn’t eat at all.

Minho knows he’s too heavy as it is, he doesn’t need to eat this surely sugar filled muffin and add to it.

But because he can’t let Jin down in anyway without feeling like absolute shit he takes a bite of the muffin. It’s delicious, just like everything Jin makes.

Suddenly, the phone can be heard ringing from the back room, and Jin quickly scrambled back there to answer it, leaving the four alone since it wasn’t a busy hour for the store. 

After Jin had left, Minho quickly handed his muffin over to Changbin, who, in turn, gave Minho a look before eating it. Chan saw this go down and got worried about his brother. He knew Minho had been skipping meals but wasn’t sure how to go about confronting the younger about it. He was worried that any attempt he made would be taken poorly and didn’t want to risk hurting their already fragile relationship.

Minho and Changbin quickly said their thanks to the two older boys for their drinks and yelled goodbye to Jin, who stuck his arm out the door to the backroom to wave goodbye, before they walked out of the store to head to Changbin’s place.


	8. Chapter 8

After an evening of takeout pizza and goofing off, Minho finds himself and Changbin cuddling on Changbin’s couch watching some random Kdrama Changbin had thrown on the TV. The two were close enough that showing skinship with each other was a natural thing.

Minho looked down at his best friend that was cuddled into his side to notice that Changbin had passed out at some point. Rolling his eyes he slipped out of Changbin’s hold and positioned the younger so he was comfortably laid out on the couch, pulling a blanket over him and walked to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed. Since Changbin now took up the couch he figured he’d take his bed for the night, it’s not the first time this has happened and probably won’t be the last.

As Minho shuts the door and turns to the mirror on the wall he takes a second to get a good look at himself. He’s not incredibly tall, although he is a centimeter taller than his brother, much to the olders dismay. He’s got ok features, his limbs are fairly proportionate to his body thankfully. His face isn’t ugly, but it’s not incredibly attractive either.

Huffing out at his own thoughts, Minho turns around to turn the shower on. He takes his phone out of his pocket and sets it on the counter, before striping and stepping into the hot shower. Minho feels the water engulf him as he stands under the shower head. Minho stands in place for a solid five minutes, just embracing the sting of the probably too hot water on his body.

Why can’t he be good enough? Why does he get mocked for even attempting to be himself? Why did he think a change in style would accomplish anything, all it did was open the door for Felix and his buddies to further harass him. Why did he hope Jisung would notice him if he dressed differently? 

Sure Jisung talked to him more today, but it was mostly due to the new English project that they were forced into together. Minho started to think more about the song project and started to stress about it. What would he do if he had to sing or perform the song? He can’t sing to save himself. 

Oh god, what if he had to show his terrible voice to Jisung?

No. No he can’t do that. There is no way in hell that he would embarrass himself like that. Not in front of Jisung of all people.

As he was slipping into a panic attack at the thought of actually singing to the squirrel-like boy he heard his phone ding from the counter. Thankfully for Minho, the sound snapped him out of his thoughts and he then began to actually was his hair and body.

After about another 10 minutes of slowly washing up Minho turned the shower off, now letting himself just drip, contemplating on if he was even going to check his phone or if he’d just get dressed in some of his pajamas he had stored here at Changbin’s place.

Deciding that it’s probably Chan trying to check up on him, after towling himself dry, Minho grabs his phone and opens it, breath catching in his throat as he looks at who the text is from.

Sungie:

Why hello there~  
Sent 10 min ago 

To say Minho was shocked would be an understatement. Why would Jisung send him a text this late at night? Why was this the first thing that Jisung decided to send him? Why did he save his name as Sungie?

Minho then debated with himself how he was going to respond. 

Was he supposed to send a text back right now? Should he question Jisung on why he was texting him so late? What the fuck was he supposed to do?

After a long internal debate, and some deliberation with himself, Minho decided that he should match Jisungs energy with his response.

Minhoee:

Hiiiiiiii~

Sungie:

Oh wow I thought you weren’t going to reply, I thought maybe you had gone to bed already  
Read

Minho choked on his own spit when he read that text. What the fuck was going on???

Minhoeee:

Oh! Noooo I was in the shower sorrrry!

Sungie:

Oh no worries! I was just bored and figured I’d send you a text, I hope its ok!!!  
Read

What the FUCKKKK! Minho internally screamed, since he didn’t want to wake up the short boy in the other room. Was this really happening??? Was Jisung actually choosing on his own accord to text him?

Minhoeee:

O-oh, yeahhh its totally fine…

Sungie:

Did you just stutter through text??

Minhoeee:

pfft nooooooo

Sungie:

Sooooo, now that you’re out of the shower, what is you up tooo?

Minhoeee:

Uhm, well i was about to go to bed, I’m at Binnie’s apartment.  
Read

Huh? That’s the first time Jisung has left Minho on read and it’s safe to say that the boy is confused.

Minhoeee:

You there?? Did something happen???

Sungie:

I thought you said he wasn’t your boyfriend  
Read

Now Minho was more confused than ever.

Minhoeee:

He’s not though???

Sungie:

sure

Minhoeee:

HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!  
Honestly, I have no reason to lie to you.   
I don’t like him like that.   
I... I uhm... like someone else…  
Read

Jisung?  
Read

Oh… ok, good night then…

Sungie:

night  
Read

Minho feels sick to his stomach. Turning off his phone, Minho finally gets dressed, since he was so preoccupied with texting Jisung and goes to Changbin’s bedroom to put this awful day behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Dumbshit, why didn’t you fucking wake me up?” 

Minho grumbles, turning over at the sound of his best friend complaining first thing in the morning. He hears Changbin huff and walk away, more than likely to his bathroom to get ready for the school day ahead of them.

Sitting up in the bed, Minho reaches over to his phone that’s plugged in on the bedside table and turns it on. He checks to see if he had received anything from the squirrel boy he had been talking to last night, only to be disappointed by the lack of texts.

Ignoring the hurt feeling in his heart, Minho gets up and goes into the bathroom after he hears Changbin get out of the shower. Minho had made sure his best friend is dressed before entering. The two got ready in silence, before making their way out of the apartment and the long to their school.

Avoiding students, Minho and Changbin quickly got into their English class, sitting in their regular seats like always. As the rest of the class filed their way in, Minho started to get anxious as he waited for Jisung to inevitably walk through the door.

Minho was unsure of what had gone wrong last night when the two were texting. Why did Jisung’s entire demeanor suddenly switch? He was happy that the boy had at least replied to the goodnight text, even if it was only a simple and slightly passive-aggressive “night.”

Minho broke out of his obsessive thoughts once he saw Jisung and Hyunjin walk into the room. They seemed to be in an intense discussion with each other that confused Minho. Hyunjin broke his eye contact with Jisung to shoot a look at Minho.

What even further confused Minho, was that the look he received was anything but friendly. Minho had absolutely no fucking idea what caused the hateful glare that was thrown at him.

Minho broke his own eye contact with Hyunjin to look over at Changbin to see if he noticed what was going on between him and Hyunjin. He noticed that his best friend looked hurt while not so subtly looking at Hyunjin.

“Bin, did you see the fucking glare that Hyunjin just gave me?” Minho whispered to him, and Changbin looked over at Minho, nodding before looking down at his desk sadly. Minho frowned at him, glancing back up at the two boys at the front of the room, seeing them begrudgingly making their way back to the best friends.

It made sense why they were coming back here since they were paired up together yesterday, but Minho really just wanted to avoid Jisung. He felt terrible for Jisungs mood yesterday, even if he didn’t know how he caused it to go so sour.

“Morning.” 

That’s all Jisung said as he sat at his seat. Minho shot him a small smile, noticing Jisungs face contort with an unknown emotion. Minho gave him a confused look, turning to Changbin, who was currently in a seemingly cheerier mood, having a small conversation with Hyunjin.

Minho smiled at his best friend, getting to talk to his crush, turning back to Jisung, who was looking down at his phone.

“Hey, whatever I said last night that upset you, I’m sorry,” Minho said quietly to Jisung. Minho really didn’t expect Jisung to react, meaning that he was even more shocked when Jisung looked up and made eye contact with him, giving him a small smile.  
“No, I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have gotten upset. I had no right, I hope you can forgive me so we can work together well on this project.” Jisung said with a broader smile, and Minho felt his heart skip a cliche beat.

“No, no no no, don’t apologize, you deserve to feel whatever emotions you feel.” Minho sincerely spoke to Jisung, and for probably the first time ever, Minho gave him a genuine smile back. 

Jisung’s eyes went wide. Jisung felt his face heat up and quickly turned away from Minho. Minho was confused for the millionth time this morning and looked back down at his desk. 

Mr. Wang chose now as the perfect time to enter the room.

The rest of the class, and the school day, for that matter, went off without a hitch. Apparently, Felix and the other two didn’t come to school today. Minho counted it as probably the best school day he had experienced since he came to the new school.

Minho and Changbin made their way to Jin’s cafe to get drinks. Minho had to go home tonight, so they needed to separate afterward, but figured they would chill together there for a bit.

After ordering, they sat at their usual table in the back of the lobby, out of the way of customers. According to Chan, Jin had a thing he had to do today, so he wasn’t in the cafe, and Woojin had the day off.

As the two were talking about the homework they had got in their History class, Minho noticed someone walk through the door of the cafe.


	10. Chapter 10

“Well, fuck.” Minho grumbled to his best friend. Changbin looked confused at his sudden change in mood and turned around, noticing three people that they both did their best to avoid.

“I don’t think they know we’re here yet, we could just go if you wanted to,” Changbin says, starting to gather his stuff. Minho shakes his head and stays put. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with Felix’s shit today.

Felix and his two friends made their way to the counter, and Chan felt his heart stop when he tried to greet the new customers. He felt his entire face redden as he took in the small blond boy on the counter’s other side.

“Hello? You all there, bro?” The blond said shittily to Chan. For some unknown reason, Chan didn’t pick up on the attitude coming from the smaller boy, and he gave him a very charming grin.

From the other side of the cafe, Changbin’s jaw was just about hitting the floor.

Was Chan really flirting with that homophobe?

Wait...

WAS CHAN GAY?

Minho was completely oblivious to his best friend, let alone what was happening behind him as he stirred his coffee and stared at the table.

Felix raised an eyebrow at the older boy grinning at him and rolled his eyes. “Are you going to take our order, or should we go to a different shop?” This caused Chan to break out of his stupor and chuckled a bit.

“No, no sorry, What can I get you guys?” Chan says with yet another broad grin. Rolling his eyes again, Felix proceeds to order, moving to the side and letting Jeongin and Seungmin order as well. 

After receiving their drinks, the tree turn and Changbin went pale as he and Felix made eye contact.

“Well look at what we have here?” Felix announces to his friends as they make their way over to where Minho and Changbin were. Minho releases a deep sigh, finally realizing that Felix is about to fuck his entire day up.

“The fuck do you want, Felix?” Minho says without turning to face him. Felix smiles for the first time since arriving at the cafe.

“You on a date with your little boyfriend?” Felix asks once he’s reached Minho.

“We aren’t fucking dating, you dipshit.” Minho groans out, finally turning to face Felix. He notices his brother behind Felix’s shoulder from across the room and closes his eyes, sighing again.

Chan was unsure as to what was going on. He couldn’t tell if Minho was angry or not with the cute blond boy. He figured he should probably keep an eye on the exchange, you know, to be a good big brother. It totally wasn’t to see more of the other party or anything.

Definitely not that. Nope.

“And why not? Can you guys not figure out which one takes it up the ass?” Seungmin interjects with his oh so brilliant observation. Chan now realizes that this is not a friendly exchange. 

Changbin looks up and makes eye contact with Chan, giving a subtly shake of his head, hoping that the Oldest gets the hint not to step in.

“There’s more to being gay than just how we have sex, you dumb fuck, some Class President you are.” Minho snarks out, and Jeongin decides that that is the appropriate time to shove Minho out of his seat.

Chan and Changbin make eye contact again, and this time Changbin nods.

“What the fuck do you three think you’re doing?”

Minho snaps his eyes up to see his older brother angrily make his way out from behind the counter and over to where the five high school boys are.

“The fuck do you care? Stay out of this.” Felix says dismissively, sending a glare at Chan. Chan shakes his head. Just his luck, the first guys he finds extremely attractive since moving here, and the guy’s a fucking homophobe. Way to pick ’em

“That’s my little brother you’re fucking with, so I suggest you either apologize to him now or get the fuck out of this cafe,” Chan growls out at Felix. The latter, in turn, widens his eyes momentarily before huffing and rolling his eyes.

The blond boy sure seems to like doing that.

“Let’s fucking go.” Felix mutters out before angrily walking out the door, Seungmin and Jeongin following his lead as always.

“What the fuck was that? Have they been picking on you, Min?” Chan says, and Minho groans. Changbin looks down at the table.

“What the fuck does it matter, huh? Why the fuck do you care?” Minho questions pulling himself up, getting progressively even more angry with his brother.

“What do you mean, why do I care? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You’re my brother, of course I fucking care! Why didn’t you tell me kids were picking on you dude? I could have helped you! Why do you keep fucking pushing me away!” Chan pretty much yells at Minho. Changbin knows what’s about to happen, and quickly stands to grab Minho’s arm.

Minho rips his arm out of Changbins hold, storming away from them, hitting his shoulder against Chan’s on his way out the door.

Minho shuffles his way down the road, making his way home.

He knows that Chan isn’t going to stop this easily, but since the older has to finish his shift, Minho figures he can lock himself in his room for the night to avoid him.

Once he finally reaches his house, Minho goes into his room and throws himself on his bed. Minho lets out a frustrated shout at the ceiling.

After laying there for a while, Minho hears his phone go off.

Figuring it was Chan, checking to see if he made it home, Minho decides to check it. He really doesn’t need the older trying to check on him once he got home.

Minho gasps when he opens his phone.

Sungie:

Hey there~  
Sent


	11. Chapter 11

Minho smiles to himself as he sees the meme sent to him by none other than Han Jisung. Does Minho know why out of nowhere Jisung decided to text him? No, no he does not, but is Minho going to question it?

Yes, yes he is, what the fuck is going on?

Minho thought long and hard about if he should reply or not. He’s obviously not in the best mood after what just went down at the cafe, but Jisung might be just what he needs to get over his current pissed off attitude.

Minhoeee:

Oh? I just got home, really not doing anything right now, you?  
Read

Minho felt his stomach sink when he saw that he was left on read already by the squirrel. Just his luck today, to get excited only to have it taken awa—

Minho stopped his current train of thought when his phone dinged again.

Sungie:

Wow what a coincidence, I too just got home, and was bored so I figured I’d message you. Sorry if you didn’t want to talk.  
Received 

Minho’s heart faltered a beat, did Jisung really think of him when he was bored? Did Minho frequently cross his mind???

Don’t get your hopes up dumbass.

Minhoeee:

Oh! No it’s no problem, I’m really not doing anything, I wouldn’t mind chatting with you!

Sungie:

Yaaayyy!

Minho smiles to himself at the cuteness that Jisung was showing him, even if it was just a few cheesy memes.

Sungie:

Sooooo, uhmmm what do you want to talk about?

Minhoeee:

Did you really text me without a single plan of what to talk about? lol

Sungie:

eheheh uhhh no?

Minhoeee:

Mhmm

Sungie: 

Wow. I’m hurt.  
And here I thought you were nice!😞

Minhoeee:

~le gasp~  
ARE YOU SAYING IM NOT NICE!

Sungie:

MAYBE I AM WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT!

Minhoeee:

*cries*

Sungie:

WAIT!  
I take it back, you’re nice, please don’t pout 🥺

Minhoeee:

*smiles*

Sungie:

awwwwwwwww  
Ok, well this has been fun, but I gotta go eat dinner, my moms shouting at me.  
I’ll talk to you later!! 😁

Minhoeee:

🥺 aww ok, bye Sungie!

Sungie

😳 I— yeah bye   
Received

What the fuck just came over Minho? DID HE REALLY JUST CALL JISUNG SUNGIE??? 

Ok, ok, breathe, you've already don't it there's no going back.

Minho threw his phone down, covering his blushing face with an arm as his brain ran through their conversation over and over again.

Was Jisung flirting with him???

No, no, it can't be, can it?

What did I fucking tell you about getting your hopes up? Do you never listen to YOURSELF???

As Minho laid there, he heard the front door to their house open up. Chan must be home.

"Minho, are you here?" Minho grumbles to himself, hearing his older brother's voice come through the house. Just what he needed. 

"I'm in my room!" Minho yelled back at him. That way, the older didn't start to worry.

After some muffled footsteps, Minho hears Chan knock on his door.

"I know you probably don't want to talk right now, but I just want to tell you that I love you. I'm sorry that I'm such a shitty brother and that I didn't notice that you were getting bullied. Just please, let me into your world sometimes, I just want to be here for you. You're my baby brother, and you're all I have anymore. I love you, Min." Chan speaks through the door. As he turns around to walk to the kitchen, needing to start dinner, he hears Minho's door open.

Suddenly, Chan feels the younger throw himself onto his back, enveloping him into a tight embrace.

Crying, Minho feels Chan twist in his hold, then feels him hug him back, slightly tighter than he was currently holding the older.

"I know we've been through a lot, but I'm always going to be here for you, Minho. Please, tell me if they keep bothering you." Chan calmly says to Minho. In turn, he buried his face into Chan's neck, gripping his only family member like his life depended on it, slightly nodding to let Chan know he heard him.

After probably 10 minutes of the brothers just hugging each other, Chan pulls back, looking at Minho's red, tear-stained face.

"How about we get some take out and watch some movies together tonight? It's been too long since we've had a bro night." Chan asks, and Minho chuckles a little, nodding. 

The two make their way into their living room, Chan ordering some pizza on his phone while Minho moves to put in a movie.

This was definitely needed for the two brothers.


	12. Chapter 12

Minho woke up tucked into his bed. He didn’t remember making his way back to his room last night, so he knew Chan must have carried him here and let the boy sleep.

Minho slightly smiled as he got up and got in the shower to get around for the school day that was yet to come.

Hopefully, it would be a good one, though, that’s never likely for Minho.

Once ready for the day, Minho made his way down to find that Chan wasn’t home. HE found a note on their dining table that read, “Woojin wanted to get breakfast, sorry can’t take you to school, love, your handsome older brother.”

To claim that Minho rolled his eyes reading the note would not be a lie.

Huffing, he makes his way out the door, grabbing his bag along the way. He decides to send changbin a text to tell him he’ll probably be a little late since he has to walk the 2 and a half miles to school that he wasn’t expecting to have to walk this morning. Had he known his brother was going to bail on him, he might have gotten around faster.

As soon as Minho makes it into his first period, he sees that most of the class is already there. Changbin makes immediate eye contact with him and gives him a slightly panicked look. Minho then notices Hyunjin, who seems to be staring at his small best friend, with his head resting on his hand, with his arm propped on the desk. Also on Hyunjin is a killer smirk, and if Changbin wasn’t ultimately head-over-heels for him, Minho might just be.

Minho giggles slightly at his best friend’s gay panic and continues his way back to his desk. 

“Good morning Lee Minho, how are you on this beautiful day?”

Minho chokes on his own spit and looks to the side that didn’t contain a currently freaking out Changbin.

“U-Uhm, I’m doing just fine Jisung, how are you?” Minho stammers out quickly, making eye contact with the squirrel-boy.

Jisung looks kinda disappointed, but Minho has no idea what that could be about.

‘No Sungie? Oh ok’, Jisung thought internally. What he actually said was, “I’m doing just fine too, any idea who we could possibly be paired with from the music class?”

“Absolutely no idea, hopefully not a prick.” Minho replies, and Jisung gives a small chuckle, as Mr. Wang enters the classroom.

“Ok, today is the day we finally get the songwriting project underway. Pretty soon, the students from Mr. Min’s Music Appreciation class will be joining us, and you will finally be paired up with groups from that class.” Mr. Wang starts, and the class collectively groans.

Mr. Wang walks back to the door and opens it up, a fairly short man walks in, Mr. Min, followed by the rest of his students. Minho looks at each person walking into their classroom and rolls his eyes when he notices one of his least favorite people to exist in the world makes his way through the door.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me”, Minho mumbles to himself. Jisung hears the mumbles that came from the boy beside him and giggles to himself, not fully understanding the situation.

Lee Felix enters the room and looks around at the students sitting at the desks. He spots Minho and Changbin in the back of the classroom and fixes a bitchy glare right on Minho.

Jisung notices Felix’s shitty look and tracks where his eyes are staring. He becomes even more confused when he sees Minho glaring back at his team captain. Shaking his head, Jisung silently prays that He and Minho don’t get paired with Felix, just to avoid whatever the fuck this is.

“Ok, now that everyone is here, Mr. Min and I will be announcing the groups.” Mr. Wang says rather loudly, making sure that everyone hears him. Mr. Min looks like he’d rather be anywhere else than currently where he is, and Minho respects that completely, considering how he feels the same.

Mr. Min directs his class to stand on the side of the room while Mr. Wang writes down the groups on the board. Minho slumps over when he reads his and Jisung’s group.

Lee Minho, Han Jisung, Hwang Yeji, and Lee Felix.

“YOU’VE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME” Minho says again, except louder this time and receives a sharp glare from Mr. Min. Mr. Wang just kinda sighs and continues writing on the board.

Minho and Felix look at each other again, except Jisung notices how much angrier both boys are. Jisung then hears a happy squeal escape one of the girls lined up with Mr. Min’s class and sees a girl near his height, giving him a concerningly excited smile.

Jisung, being polite as always, assumes this in Yeji and gives her a smile back, along with a little wave.

This action doesn’t go unnoticed by Minho, who looks over at Jisung and feels his heartbreak when he sees Jisung smiling at the girl who was obviously being flirty with him.

“Just fucking great” Minho mumbles to himself, this time, it goes unnoticed by Jisung.


	13. Chapter 13

Changbin was currently freaking out when Minho made it to their class for the day, what with Hyunjin being… Hyunjin? 

Changbin had absolutely no idea why the tall (much taller than him) boy was looking at him the way he was. They hadn't really talked before. 

Ever.

That was mostly due to Changbin freaking the fuck out every time Hyunjin was within 10ft of him, though. Changbin really can't help it. 

Changbin first met Hyunjin when they were little kids. They were neighbors, but with Changbin being the shy child he was, he never accepted any of the younger's attempts to play together after school.

Hyunjin probably tried to get Changbin to play with him every single day, multiple times on the weekends when they didn't have school.

But, once Changbin was finally warming up to the idea of playing outside with Hyunjin, everything changed.

Changbin was only 9 years old when 2 police officers came to his door when he was being babysat by a teenage girl from down the street.

Changbin's parents had been firefighters together for their local station. Apparently, there was a huge factory fire, and his parents had gone in to try and save workers who were trapped on an upper level of the building.

Changbin's parents and the factory workers didn't make it back out of the building, though. The place exploded when the fire spread to a storage room filled with some rather explosive materials inside it.

Since they were always so busy with work, his parents didn't spend much time with their respective families, they opted to spend any free time they had with their son. Due to this, none of his relatives wanted to take him on and raise him.

Sadly, the poor boy had to live in foster homes until he was 16. As soon as he could, he emancipated himself, becoming a warden of the state and getting a few part-time jobs to afford to live on his own. 

Once he moved into his new apartment, He joined the high school within his district, where he came in contact with one person he thought he'd never see again.

Hwang Hyunjin.

To say that Changbin was shocked to see his old neighbor would be an understatement. Changbin had no idea that he would end up so damn attractive.

Changbin discovered he was gay when he was about 13. A girl in the foster home he was living at decided to kiss him, and he was appalled. Then, when he was 15, he met a boy at a different foster home and was infatuated.

That previous boy had left his mind and heart entirely when Hwang Hyunjin re-entered Seo Changbin's life.

After seeing the Tall then 15-year-old Hyunjin, Changbin couldn't even begin to approach him. 

What would he say?

'Sorry I never played with you, my parents died'? 

God no, that's too morbid.

'If I had known you were going to be this hot, I would have definitely played with you'?

That's somehow worse.

So Changbin decided to avoid Hyunjin at all costs. Changbin has absolutely no idea to this day if Hyunjin even recognizes him. And he's never going to know because he's never going to talk to him.

He's still utterly in love with him, though. Minho knows exactly how Changbin feels. Since he's decided to never pursue anything with Hyunjin, Minho is Changbin's only outlet for his feelings and emotions.

Every day with the two best friends was pretty much an on-going discussion about their crushes.

As much as Changbin never wants to have to explain himself to Hyunjin, he can't help but long for what it would be like to be with him.

Changbin pictures Hyunjin smiling at only him, seeing his eyes crinkle in the cutest smile ever.

Changbin imagines what it would feel like to be wrapped up in Hyunjin's long arms as they cuddle on the couch.

Changbin desperately wants to know what it would feel like to feel Hyunjin's soft-looking lips on his own.

Changbin wants a lot of things when it comes to Hyunjin, But he will more than likely never even know if the boy could even like him back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyunjin gets just about whatever he wants. 

Whether it be new clothes or the latest phone on the market.

One of the few things he doesn't get, though, is his parent's attention. They are wealthy business people, who are gone continuously on trips, never really making time for their son.

Hyunjin makes up for their lack of support by spending as much time as he can with Jisung. They've been best friends for years, and Jisung's parents regularly show Hyunjin love and support that he doesn't get from his own.

Another thing that Hyunjin can't seem to obtain is Changbin's attention.


	14. Chapter 14

Minho wanted to be literally anywhere than where he was currently.

Sitting at a cluster of desks, getting glared at by the biggest bitch of the school, and watching his crush receive goo-goo eyes from some extra.

Jisung looks around at the group of three, still confused as ever. Why did Felix and Minho not get along? Why was Yeji staring at him like that?

“Sooo,” Jisung starts, deciding that it’s better to get started now, then to wait and see what hell would break loose the longer Felix and Minho glared at each other. “Anyone have an idea of what type of song we should write?”

To that, Yeji immediately pulls out a notebook that looks warm for wear, multiple loose pages sticking out of it. 

“LOVE SONG LOVE SONG LOVE SONG! We just have to write a love song!” The only girl in the group squeals, Minho and Felix stop glaring at each other long enough to look at Yeji and roll their eyes, before going back to their previous activity. 

Jisung sighs, not sure what he’s going to do.

“Please please please, Sungie? Can’t we just write a love song?” Yeji says, pulling puppy eyes at the squirrel-like boy who chokes and glances at Minho.

Minho’s eyes snapped back to Yeji, his glare now trained on her.

Felix noticed the sudden change in anger that Minho has and looked at the rest of the group.

Yeji was trying her darndest to gain Jisung’s attention. Jisung was worriedly watching Minho, and Minho looked like he was praying to whatever god would listen to smite Yeji where she sat.

Felix smirked and leaned back in his seat.

“Yeah, I agree with Yeji, we should write a love song, don’t you think Minho?” Felix taunted. All too quickly, Minho’s glare was right back where it started.

“I don’t give a fuck what we write. Let’s just get it done.” Minho spat out, before fixing his glare at the floor.

Jisung was about to panic when Yeji grabbed his hands and squeezed the life out of them.

Minho could feel his heart breaking. 

Great, just fucking great. Now Yeji’s here and Jisung is gonna fall for her while we’re writing this stupid fucking song.

To top that off, Minho has to work with the one person who hates him more than Minho hates himself. Plus, Minho didn’t like that knowing smirk that flashed on Felix’s face just now.

Fuck, when was the class going to be over?

Minho continued to glare at the floor, not adding anything to the group discussion as the other three brainstormed ideas.

Minho decided to risk a peek at Jisung and instantly regretted it.

Jisung was showing a wide grin, looking straight into Yeji’s eager eyes.

Minho felt his stomach turn and quickly stood up, muttering that he needed to use the restroom before walking out of the class.

Jisung watched Minho leave with a sad look, ghosting over his smile.

Yeji didn’t notice the change, but Felix did.

And Felix then decided what his next move would be.


	15. Chapter 15

Minho hoped that he wasn’t followed as he fled the classroom.

Shuffling to the nearest bathroom, Minho locked himself in one of the stalls before breaking down into tears.

Why was he crying? Because someone else had apparent feelings for Jisung? Because Felix probably knows about Minho’s feelings for Jisung now, and will surely fuck with him about it?

Because Jisung smiles at someone else?

Fuck, it was all too much, and Minho just wanted to disappear.

After probably 10 minutes of Minho crying to himself about how much his life sucked, he heard the door to the bathroom open and quickly quieted his sobbing.

“Minho?” A kind of familiar voice spoke.

Minho stopped crying completely, why was this person of all people the one checking on him?

They’ve never talked before, although Minho knows way too much about him.

Deciding he should probably answer the guy, Minho wipes his face with some toilet paper and exits the stall.

“What do you want, Hyunjin?” Minho questions, not entirely sure why his best friend’s crush/ his crush’s best friend (Minho didn’t want to point out the irony) followed him here.

“Just came to check on you, I saw you leave, and you weren’t back yet,” Hyunjin stated, crossing his arms and leaning back on the sink.

“Ok, but why did you come? You’re in a group with Changbin, why not send him?” Minho raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the taller boy, who, in turn, blushed a slight amount and coughed.

“He was very into the project and didn’t notice what happened himself. I didn’t want to interrupt his creative process, so I came instead.” Hyunjin sheepishly answers.

“Why would you care about interrupting him?” Minho questions yet again, noticing Hyunjins blush get marginally deeper.

“Why do you run away from class?” Hyunjin collects himself enough to question back. “You know, from what I could see, you wanted to kill the girl you were sitting with, who happens to be my cousin, and she didn’t appear to be doing anything wrong.”

Minho glares at the floor, not meeting Hyunjins eyes anymore, and refuses to answer that.

“You also seemed to be glaring at Felix, which I don’t blame you there, he’s an asshole” Hyunjin continues, this statement makes Minho look back up to see Hyunjin smirking at him, but still doesn’t answer.

“The only person you didn’t seem mad at was Jisung, no instead, I saw the pain in your features when he wasn’t even looking at you…” Hyunjin suddenly stops for a second, looking down and grabbing his chin, as if in deep thought. “Wait. Don’t tell me… YOU LIKE JISUNG!” Hyunjin suddenly exclaims, startling Minho to the point of no return.

Minho’s eyes nearly bulge out of his head as he rushes forward and covers Hyunjins mouth.

“How did you know? Who told you?” Minho whisper-screamed at the junior.

Hyunjin reaches up and pulls Minho’s hand off of his face. “No one, I am smart, you know, I’m not the junior Vice President for just my looks, although they did help,” Hyunjin answered, a smirk making its way onto his face.

“Don’t tell anyone, especially Jisung,” Minho pleads, backing up from Hyunjin.

“But telling him would be more fun,” Hyunjin smirks, laughing at the instant look of panic that took over Minho’s face. “Nah, I’m just kidding, I won’t tell him. But there is something I need you to do for me in return.”

Minho nods quickly, eager to do anything possible to keep his secret.

“I need your help winning over your best friend.”


	16. Chapter 16

Minho had been laughing for about 10 minutes.

Hyunjin was not entertained.

In fact, Hyunjin started muttering about going to find Jisung before Minho finally stopped laughing.

“What the fuck is so funny?” Hyunjin pouts, Minho starts attempting to breathe normally again.

“You, Mr. Beauty, want me to help you get Changbin? What help do you need, he’d literally die if you asked him yourself.” Minho said, a slight chuckle still in his voice.

Hyunjin’s eyes went wide.

“What do you mean ‘He’d die’, does… Does Changbin actually like me?” Hyunjin inquired, quickly feeling himself get excited.

“Oh, he does way more than like you, trust me. But you didn’t hear that from me.” Minho laughs, feeling secondhand happiness for Changbin, who had no idea this was even happening.

“Ok, ok, if what you say is true, then I just need you to bring him to our soccer game this Saturday. If you do that for me, then I’ll help you with Jisung.” Hyunjin says, and it was at that moment that Minho froze.

“Uhm, wait, just one goddamn second. THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HELP ME WITH JISUNG!” Minho pretty much screams, this time it’s Hyunjin’s turn to laugh.

“I mean, Jisung might not act like it, but the boy is very, very gay. As his best friend, I have complete right to say that you’re exactly his type.” Hyunjin smirks, watching Minho slowly but surely fall into a mental breakdown. “Woah dude, chill, it’ll be ok, trust me, by the end of this, Jisung will be all yours.”

“I, I uh, I don’t know what to say about that. Thanks? Wait it’s too soon to say thanks, uhhh…” Minho starts rambling, and Hyunjin sighs, grabbing Minho by the shoulders, laughing for yet another time.

“Ok, it’s due time we return to class, it’s probably over by now, give me your phone, I’ll put my number in, and we can discuss the plan for Saturday,” Hyunjin said, reaching for Minho’s phone.

Minho quickly handed it over, Hyunjin typing in his number and texting himself, so he had Minho’s number too.

“K’ cool, let’s get out of here.” Hyunjin says after handing Minho back his phone. They then walk back to class just to see everyone grabbing their bags to leave.

Minho smiles at Hyunjin while saying goodbye and walking over to his table to grab his bag.

Jisung looks at Minho as he walks over to him, confusion on his face looking between the two who just walked in. 

“Since when were you friends with Hyunjin?” Jisung questions, raising one eyebrow as Minho meets his eyes, a slightly panicked look in his features.

“Huh? What do you mean? Friends? We-we’ve been friends.” Minho says quickly, grabbing his bag and rushing out of the room.

“Tsh, Friends my ass.” Jisung mumbled to himself, rolling his eyes and walking over to his best friend.

“So you’re friends with Minho now?” Jisung says, Hyunjin smirking internally. Hyunjin knows where this is about to go.

“Oh, yeah we are. He’s super cute, you know. I asked him to our game on Saturday, he said he can’t wait to see me play.” Hyunjin grinned at Jisung’s instant poorly-hidden pissed off look.

See, Minho might be quick to sell out his best friend (not that Hyunjin is complaining about that), but Hyunjin isn’t.

Jisung might not have said the words straight out, but Hyunjin knows that Jisung has at least some feelings for Minho.

Hyunjin also knows that Jisung isn’t the type to make moves unless provoked. 

“I’m pretty excited actually, make sure to let the other team attempt some goals so I can really show off for him.” With that last sentence, Hyunjin turned and walked away from his silently fuming best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Minho was making his way to his next class when someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him backward into an empty classroom. He was then thrown on the ground and groaned as he sat up, looking at who just took him.

Minho was not impressed.

“The fuck do you want now.” Minho spat out. 

Felix was standing over him with a wicked smirk, and Minho felt a flash of fear when he heard the door open again. Seungmin and Jeongin walked right in and stood on either side of their ring leader.

“So, as you know, Wang and Min were bright enough to put us in a group together,” Felix started, completely ignoring Minho’s original question, “ and I couldn’t help but notice something spectacularly disgusting come from you.”

“What the fuck ever could you mean, Jackass.” Minho was sure to lay on as much sarcasm as possible, taking time to glare at all three of them.

“What I mean, you fucking fairy, is that I could see with my own eyes that you’re fucking in love with Jisung,” Felix growls in his deep ass voice.

Minho feels his heart fall through his ass.

How was everyone picking up on it!

“I don’t know what the fuck you mean.” Minho squeaks out, feeling his pulse go insane.

Felix rolls his eyes as Jeongin and Seungmin made eye contact with each other. Minho noticed that they were having a silent conversation, and he wasn’t too sure what to make of that.

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean,” Felix spits out at him, “But here’s what’s going to happen. As you probably know, I’m the captain of the soccer team.” Minho nods, not exactly sure what Felix’s angle is in all of this.

“Well, I’m not about to allow some fag to be on my team. So, you, my friend, are going to stay the fuck away from him.” Felix growls out, stepping forward, so he’s inches from Minho’s face.

“And why the fuck would I do what you say? What gives you the right?” Minho argues, voice rising as he gets closer to Felix, his hatred for the soccer captain higher than ever before.

“Oh, you’re going to listen to me. You’re going to listen to me, or I will personally kick Jisung off of the team.” Felix states, his evil smirk settling back on his face. Minho gasps, knowing all too well that Felix will keep his word if Minho were to go against him.

“I fucking hate you. What the fuck is your problem? Who hurt you to make you hate gay people this much? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Minho yells, backing away from Felix.

Felix’s smirk falters, and Minho sees a flash of pain in his eyes.

“THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH ME! I’M STRAIGHT, I’M STRAIGHT GOD DAMNIT!” Felix screams, moving forward to punch Minho in the face.

Minho feels his lip split as he falls back to the ground.

Seungmin and Jeongin both look back at each other, panic and confusion in their eyes from Felix’s outburst. They both rush forward and grab Felix, giving Minho the chance to stand again and run out of the room.

Minho makes his way down the hallway, into a bathroom again, looking at his face in the mirror. Luckily, the pain isn’t bad, and his lip is barely bleeding. He grabs some paper towel and wets it, dabbing it on his mouth to clean up the cut before sighing to himself.

What the fuck just happened in there? 

Now, even though Hyunjin gave him hope, Minho can’t do anything about it. Minho is not going to be the reason that Jisung can’t play soccer.

But, what the fuck was that with Felix. 

Minho had never thought that Felix was anything from straight, what with his excessive bullying towards Minho since the day he arrived at this school.

Was there something going on in Felix’s life?

Is there a reason that Felix is homophobic to this extent?

Minho shakes his head, walking out of the bathroom and going to his next class.

As Minho walks in, he makes eye contact with Changbin, who’s eyes shoot up at the sight of Minho’s split lip.

“Oh nice of you to join us, Mr. Lee, make your way to your seat.” The teacher says with a dismissive wave of his hand.

As Minho sits down, he shakes his head at Changbin, who hasn’t stopped looking at him since he walked in. Minho put his head down on his desk and let out yet another sigh.

This was going to fucking suck.


	18. Chapter 18

Minho's attitude wasn't any better after school. The day went by without a hitch after Minho made it to his class, Changbin tried in many occasions to get Minho to talk, but he'd only shake his head and continue to glare at nothing.

Walking into his house he sees Chan and BamBam lounging in their couch watching a soccer game on TV. Minho waves to his brother when Chan gives his a brief hello, before his attention is recaptured by the game.

Minho begrudgingly made his way up the stairs into his room, not bothering to do anything but fall onto his bed and scream into his pillows.

What did he possibly do to deserve so much shit in his life?

First he lost his parents, then he lost all of his old friends, then he started getting bullied for his sexuality, and now he can't even maybe get with the boy who's in his mind 25/8?

Fan-fucking-tastic.

While continuing to wallow in his self pity, Minho hears the chime of his phone.

Honestly, Minho would rather cry than read whatever the fuck whoever the fuck just sent him.

But, against his own self deprecating thought, he fished his phone out of his pocket, and unlocked it.

Hyunjean:  
Aeyo!  
You know what it is!  
aNyEoNghASaEyO!  
Revived 2 minutes ago

Oh god.

How is he going to explain to Hyunjin that he wants—

Well, he doesn't want to back out of the deal, more so he has to.

Minho is in no way shape or form going to be the reason that Jisung can't play soccer, that's just not happening.

Minho isn't worth throwing the sport away.

Chan did that once for him already, he's not going to do that to Jisung too.

Minhoeee:  
Wtf Hyunjin.

Hyunjean:  
What? You got a pRoBlEm??

Minhoeee:  
Yeah I've got a problem.   
My problem is 5'7ish,   
blonde, and your team captain.

Hyunjean:  
Ok, the fuck did Felass do this time?

Minhoeee:  
Oh, you know, nothing big,   
just somehow figured out   
that I'm fucking in love   
with Jisung and threatened   
me that if I make a move   
in any sort to be with   
him that Felix is going   
to use his big bad team   
captain powers to   
kick him off of the team.  
No biggie.  
Read

Now, Minho might be freaking out due to the fact that he just claimed to be in love with Jisung to Jisung's literal best friend, but that's not what's got him worried right now.

No no, it's the silence from Hyunjin—

Minho hears his phone chime. Well so much for silence.

Hyunjean:  
HE SAID FUCKING WHAT!?!?  
OH BUDDY YOU FUCKIN   
WAIT UNTIL I GET AHOLD   
OF HIM.  
Don't worry sweetie, I'm   
not going to let felix get in   
the way of yours and   
Jisungie's love life.   
Fuck that kid if he thinks   
he's getting away with a threat   
like that.  
Time to give the coach a quick   
call, brb love!  
Received

Minho was shocked at what he just witnessed go down.

Did Hyunjin just call him love?

Well then ok....

Guess the only thing Minho can do now is sit back and wait for Hyunjin to reply—

Minho's phone chimed again

Hyunjean:  
OK! I'm back, coach says  
that if Felix tries anything   
he'll be the one off the team.   
The coach is also gay, so   
there's no way he's going to   
let Felass' homophobic ass   
get away with it.  
Rest assured honey,   
Jinnies got you 💁🏻♀️

Minhoeee:  
How the FUCK did   
you manage that so fast???

Hyunjean:  
I've got my ways😏  
ANYWHO, You're bringing   
Changbin to the game   
tomorrow, I'm going to flirt   
the fuck out of you in front   
of Jisung, then tell Changbin   
my plan so he doesn't   
somehow ruin it while I do   
my thing, then, once Jisungs   
good and jealous, imma steal   
Changbin away so he can do   
his thing.  
Sound good?

Minhoeee:  
Ok. WHAT THE   
FUCK WAS THAT!

Hyunjean:  
It's my foolproof plan to get   
cute little Changbean for   
myself, while also riling Jisung   
up to the point that he snaps   
and takes you then and there.   
You're welcome 😇

Minhoeee:  
Ok, you know what, I'm just  
gonna go with your plan, and   
pray to god it doesn't blow   
up in my face, cause right   
now it's the only plan we've got.

Hyunjean:  
K cool see you tomorrow,   
love ya, BAIIIIIII  
Received

Minho threw his phone down beside him and stared at the ceiling.

Without a clue as to what just happened, Minho sat up and went over to his closet.

It couldn't hurt to get a head start picking out his outfit for tomorrow, could it?


	19. Chapter 19

Minho was on the brink of sleep. He could tell it was sometime in the morning from the light shining through his window, but he just didn't have it in him to wake up yet fully.

Taking a deep breath, Minho continued to lay there, seemingly at peace with the world.

He should have known that his peace was only temporary because not even a minute later, someone threw open his bedroom door and launched themselves onto him.

"OK, WHAT THE FUCK I WAS TRYING TO SLEEEEEEEP," Minho screamed, opening his eyes to see a chuckling Changbin.

"Bitch, haven't you slept enough? It's like 2 pm, and the game is in 3 hours dude, we gotta get ready!" Changbin laughed out, rolling himself off of Minho, and stood up.

"How the fuck is it 2!?" Minho quickly grabbed his phone and turned it over; sure enough, 2:04 pm and several text messages were there to greet him.

There were 15 from Changbin, seemingly in an attempt to wake him up, one from Chan that said he was going to be at the game with BamBam tonight and that he'll see him there, somewhere over 20 from Hyunjin, ranging from plan details to encouraging words to Hyunjin just texting about random ass things.

Finally, there was one text sent around 20 minutes ago from Jisung.

Sungie:

I can't wait to see you at my game! I'll try and score for you!  
Received 1:43 pm

Minho couldn't believe it. It was happening, he was going to see Jisung play, and if all went according to plan, Jisung very well could be his by the end of the night.

Focus Minho, for now, let's get you looking good as hell.

Standing up out of his bed, Minho quickly made his way into his bathroom, leaving an amused and completely ready, Changbin sitting on his bed.

One quick shower later (Minho didn't want to waste any time that he had left to make himself pretty), and he was back out, stumbling his way into the clothes that he set out for himself the night before.

Minho knew he was going to a soccer game, meaning it was outside, so he chose to bare a little more skin, opting for a cut-off green school shirt (Chan got him some spirit wear when they moved, Minho took it upon himself to customize) with a pair of dark denim shirt overalls, leaving one of the straps undone so you could see their school's logo slightly.

Minho then quickly got to work drying his hair and slightly curling the ends, making his hair lay cutely on his head, with it being somewhat fluffy now.

Next was makeup. Minho chose to go for a simple look, putting his regular bb cream on but adding some slightly shimmering tan eyeshadow and a trace amount of reddish lip tint.

Pretty satisfied with his current look, Minho decided to show Changbin his choice of the day.

Once Changbin heard the bathroom door open, he looked up, and his eyes went wide.

"OH SHIT DUDE, YOU LOOK GOOD!" A very enthusiastic Changbin then got up and dove into Minho's closet, pulling out Minho's dark green pair of vans to go with the look.

Giving a slight chuckle to his best friend, Minho took the shoes and quickly grabbed some no-show socks to go with them, and set them aside for when they were to leave.

Minho then took the opportunity to look over what Changbin was wearing, knowing that Hyunjin was sure to like whatever he decided to put on.

The shorter male had on his typical black clothes, tight black skinny jeans, a dark grey tank top, and a black collared short sleeve shirt over it left open.

Minho had to admit, black was this boy's color.

"Ok, it's now nearly 3:30," Changbin said while looking down at his phone, "how about we go get some coffee and maybe a bite to eat before the game?"

"Yeah, that works; we just need to get to the game a little early. I've gotta talk to Hyunjin." After Minho said that last bit, Changbin made eye contact with him, and Minho saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes.

"Bin, before you get butt hurt, you're talking to Hyunjin too, I don't know how to explain it, but he's got a master plan that he wants to go over before the game starts." With that being said, the look of hurt quickly changed into a look of panic, and Minho chuckled slightly at his best friend before grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door.


	20. Chapter 20

After a brisk walk, the two best friends made it to Jin's cafe.

"Hello! Welcome, can I take your order?" A new female employee asked as soon as they made it up to the register.

"Ummmmm, I'll take a caramel macchiato, large, and Binnie here will have a large dark roast." Minho answers with a smile. His mood is doing some amazing things today.

"Ok, that'll be $11.75, please!" The girl says, Minho and Changbin making eye contact and waiting for the inevitable to happen.

And it does, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1–

"EXCUSE ME JISOO THEY DO NOT PAY! DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY BABIES MONEY!" On cue, Seokjin comes barreling out of the backroom, wrapping both boys in his arms.

"OH! I'm so sorry! It's my third day on the job, I was warned about you two, but I haven't seen your faces yet!" Jisoo says quickly, trying her best to apologize to the two currently being strangled teenagers.

"It's all right, Jisoo sweetie, I'm just excited to see my babies!!!" Jin quickly says over their heads, finally letting go and taking a step back, holding onto each of their shoulders.

"Jin-Hyung! So good to see you!" Minho smiles out. Jin takes a second, looking confused at Minho before looking questioningly at Changbin, who just shrugs back at him.

"Minho, are you feeling alright? That was probably the most enthusiastic I've ever heard you speak, child." Jin says, removing his hand from Changbin so he can hold both of Minho's shoulders.

"I'm fine, Jin-Hyung. It's just an exciting day..." Minho trails off, looking away from everyone and smiling.

This causes Jin to become even more worried for the younger but lets it go as soon as he hears Jisoo say that their order is ready.

The two teenagers thank Jin and Jisoo, leaving the cafe not long after that and start the trek to the school.

Once they make it, Minho leads Changbin over to the locker rooms and sends a quick text to Hyunjin to say that they're here.

Changbin looks nervously around, knowing that any second Hyunjin will be out here, probably in his soccer uniform. That has Changbin stressing out.

Sure enough, soon the tall boy has made his way out the door and is heading his way over to the 2 best friends, one of which was excited to see his new friend. The other slightly panicked over how attractive the tall boy did indeed look in his uniform.

"Ah, if it isn't my 2 favorite people!" Hyunjin saw excitedly, looking between them, Minho giving a small chuckle, Changbin immediately flushing like no one's business.

"Hey Jinnie, do we tell him the plan now or?" Minho started, causing Changbin to look confusedly at Minho. Hyunjin smiles and shakes his head.

"No, we need his reactions to be genuine, or else things might be easy to figure out. I don't exactly want to wager things on Binnie-boy's ability to act," Hyunjin says, winking at a very, very confused Changbin. "All you need to do is trust us, and by the end of today, everyone is going to be happy."

"Ok, WHAT THE FUCK! Why won't you guys tell me ANYTHING!" Changbin shouts, causing Minho and Hyunjin to giggle at the smallest boy. Changbin, in turn, huffs and crosses his arms, looking around at everyone who's now coming out of the locker room. "Oh look, there's Jisung."

At those words, Minho whips his head over in the direction Changbin is looking for. Sure enough, Han Jisung was making his way out of the locker room, one hand on his hip as he looked around, the other sweeping his hair out of his face when he spotted the 3.

Jisung quickly raised the hand in his hair to wave, walking over to them. As he did so, Hyunjin and Minho looked each other in the eyes, Minho nodded once, and Hyunjin smirked, leaning in and he kissed Minho.

Jisung stopped in his tracks.

Changbin, confused by Jisungs sudden change of pace, looked back at the other two and felt his heart exit through his ass.

Hyunjin quickly pulled away, sending a devious smirk to his best friend, then giving Minho one more nod, before walking over to Jisung, throwing an arm over his shoulders, and leads him to the field.

"Before you say anything, I'm sorry, I thought Hyunjin was going to tell you his plan, but apparently not. But because I feel so poorly about what just happened, I'm gonna tell you. BUT, you have to promise to play along, Bin this is important. Please." Minho pleads, looking Changbin in the eyes.

"Fuck, fine," Changbin muttered. Minho breathed a sigh of relief and gave his best friend a hug. Changbin tensed for a second before hugging Minho back.

"Hyunjin is helping me get Jisung." Minho starts, and Changbin slowly pulls back from the hug, confused yet again in such a short time. "I know, it's confusing, but Hyunjin knows a sure-fire way to get Jisung to date me. Hyunjin swears up and down that he knows Jisung has feelings, but Jisung won't act on them for some reason. Therefore Hyunjin is going to provoke him into it." Minho hopes that this gets the point across; he really doesn't want to expose the second half of Hyunjin's plan so that Changbin can get pleasantly surprised when Hyunjin acts on his own feelings.

"Ok, but why do I have to be here and watch my best friend get to kiss my crush and I can't." Changbin whines, Minho chuckling at the smaller's behavior.

"I just need you for emotional support. If all doesn't go to plan, I promise no matter what, I'll make it up to you." Minho reassures. Changbin, although skeptical, nods and leads Minho to the stands.


	21. Chapter 21

They settle in the front row, just a little down from the home goal, as per Hyunjin's request. He had claimed that it would give them more chances to flirt; Minho had a sinking suspicion that he also wanted Changbin to see him do well as goalie.

(ok, warm-ups / the game is about to start, and I just want to apologize in advance that I played soccer for 2 days as a kid and never paid attention to it again, so I really have a basic knowledge of the sport, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies in what I'm about to write lol)

Looking out at the field, Minho sees Jisung and Hyunjin stretching with the rest of their team, genuinely setting in the nerves for the upcoming game. Taking a shaky breath, Minho looks away from his crush, eyes settling on a different cluster of players.

Minho notices a few really tall players, recognizing them as Soobin, Yeonjun, Yunho, and Mingi, a few people Minho's never really talked to, but they're kinda hard to miss in the halls, being that tall. Then he sees another tall player, Heuning Kai, but he's with 2 much smaller players, San and Taehyun. Minho had a soft spot for the one tall freshman, Heuning Kai; the poor guy was just too kind, so it was exciting to see him with friends. Minho wasn't entirely sure if he had any.

After a short while of stretching, Minho hears their school's sports announcer, Choi Beomgyu, start announcing the opposing school's team's players before he begins with theirs.

"Now for the better team," Beomgyu starts, only for Mr. Jeon, the coach of the team, to yell a reprimanding 'Choi.' ""Oh my bad, now for the other good team, the JYP High School Eagles, and their team Captain and striker, Lee Felix."

At the mention of that name, Minho rolled his eyes in disgust, seeing said male jog to the center of the field to shake hands with the opposing team's captain, a senior named Lee Sangyeon from Creker Academy, an all-boys school a little to the north. Ironically enough, their team name is 'The Boyz'.

After the 2 captains shake hands, the rest of the starting players come out onto the field and get into their starting positions.

"GO, JACOB! YOU GOT THIS BABY!" Minho and Changbin cringe as a boy immediately behind them, screams out onto the field. Slowly turning around, Minho spots a boy who makes eye contact with him and sheepishly grins.

"Hi, I'm Kevin, sorry for being obnoxious..." The boy, Kevin apparently, mumbles, giving a tiny wave. Changbin chuckles beside Minho and waves back.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin, I'm Changbin, this is Minho." Changbin introduces them, gaining a more genuine smile from the new boy.

"You can come down here and join us if you'd like," Minho says, causing Kevin to smile and climb over the seat and down beside Minho's other side.

"So why are you guys here? School pride?" Kevin asks. Minho looks over at Changbin, who, in turn, shrugs.

"We're here to watch our friends play, the goalie and the attacking midfielder." Minho answers, pointing at Hyunjin and Jisung in turn.

"Ooooh they're handsome, no doubt." Kevin nods, earning more giggles from the best friends.

"Handsome for sure." Minho agrees.

Suddenly a whistle blows, and everyone is moving. Felix is quick to take possession of the ball, moving very quickly around the other team, passing the ball to Jisung. Jisung moved even faster, fluidly moving between players before making a shot at the goal.

"FIRST POINT SCORED BY NUMBER 6 HAN JISUNG FOR THE EAGLES!" Beomgyu announces, Minho and Changbin cheering loudly, Kevin even joining in, clapping along with the crowd.

Jisung looks into the stands after his teammates get done patting his back and congratulating him, spotting Minho and giving him a wave, a broad smile on his face.

Minho felt a twist in his stomach when they made eye contact.

"MINHO!" The sudden shout of his name startled Minho, causing him to whip his head over at the voice who yelled it.

Hyunjin could be seen in the goalie box, waving his arm over his head at Minho.

"Oh? Is that your boyfriend?" Kevin asks, smirking at Minho. Changbin huffs and looks down at the ground.

This action is not missed by Hyunjin, who looks over at him and smiles softly. Hyunjin doesn't entirely like the fact that the plan includes hurting the boy he quite possibly loves. Hyunjin's only saving grace is that by the end of the night, he hopes he will be able to call Changbin his.

Jisung didn't miss what happened either. Jisung saw Minho look away from him and smile so widely at Hyunjin. The feeling in his stomach wasn't a pleasant one.

The game continued on, goals scored by both teams. Minho had to admit that Kevin's boyfriend Jacob, who was apparently the striker for their team, and his teammates were exceptional players. Despite however good their team was, Jisung and his teammates were arguably better.

Sadly enough, even though it was excruciating for Minho to admit, the best player was by far Felix. Minho had never seen someone play as well as his nemesis. Well, except maybe Chan back when he was still able to play.

Speaking of Chan, where the fuck was he?

Minho started looking around at the stands behind him, eventually spotting his older brother and BamBam a few rows above them. BamBam spotted Minho rather quickly, waving at him, nudging Chan to get his attention. Once Chan finally broke his eyes away from one specific player-- I mean from the field, he looked where his best friend was pointing and spotted his younger brother, smiling down at the boy before his eyes snapped back to what he was focused on before.

Minho followed his line of sight and saw none other than Lee Felix at the other end.

Leave it to Chan to be transfixed with something he'll never obtain.

Minho shakes his head and looks at his personal favorite player, Jisung.

Jisung looked around the field, seeing his teammates defending the goal, hanging back to catch it if they were able to get the ball back from the other team.

One of the opposing players takes a shot, the ball flying at the goal.

Hyunjin launches himself in the direction of the ball, just barely managing to catch it above his head as it tries to go in the top right corner.

The crowd erupts in cheers at the save, Hyunjin picking himself up off the ground, brushes some stray grass off himself, and points to Minho, giving him a large smile.

Jisung glares at his best friend, hating that Hyunjin has the balls to be so open about who he likes. He hates that there is a likely chance Hyunjin is going to succeed in getting what he wants.

Jisung hates that he himself had done nothing before this to really try and win over Minho.

Shaking his head, Jisung waits for Hyunjin to throw the ball back into play, knowing that he is sure to pass it to him.

True to Jisung's assumption, the ball is soon flying over the field, landing a little past Jisung. Not wasting any time, Jisung moves forward, dribbling the ball with his feet as he runs down towards the other team's goal.

Jisung spots an opening between him and Felix, passing the ball over to the captain. Felix rushes with the ball, kicking it with everything he has, and makes a goal.

Once again, the crowd goes wild.

The game doesn't last much longer after that; the finishing score ends up being 6-4. Jisung was able to assist his team into one final goal right before the clock ran out.

Minho was beyond impressed, absolutely proud of his school's team; Jisung and Hyunjin, especially.

Kevin had given them his phone number quickly once the game was over before rushing around to greet Jacob and the rest of his friends.

Minho and Changbin took their time walking out of the stands, making their way onto the field where the team was celebrating their victory. Hyunjin broke away from the crowd and grabbed Minho, hugging him tightly once he got to the two.

Jisung looked up over Taehyun's shoulder from the team huddle he was in, spotting the 3 a little distance away.

Jisung was usually a calm, happy person. Still, he couldn't contain the anger he felt when seeing the embrace Hyunjin and Minho were in.

Seeing red, Jisung shoved past the team, gaining confused glances from Mingi and Yeonjun, who saw the rage-filled look on his face.

Jisung was fast in his approach, grabbing Hyunjin's shoulder and pulling him away from Minho with a sharp glare on his usually squirrel-like face. Hyunjin just smirked down at his best friend.

"Just do something about it, Ji," Hyunjin said, and Jisung quickly lost all his anger. With wide eyes, he looked up at Hyunjin, who nodded his head over at Minho.

Minho felt his heart skip a beat.

Hyunjin was right.

Jisung let go of Hyunjin just as quickly as he had grabbed him, turning his body towards Minho, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Taking a few steps forward, Jisung looked Minho in the eyes.

"Please come with me, I'd like to talk to you about something."


	22. Chapter 22

~SPECIAL CHAPTER BECAUSE IM ON A FUCKING ROLL AND IVE BEEN DYING TO WRITE THESE...~

Hyunjin and Changbin stood there, watching the retreating figures make their way over to the school.

"How about we get out of here?" Hyunjin said suddenly, causing Changbin to whip his head in his direction.

Nodding, however, unsure about what was happening, Changbin let Hyunjin lead him in the opposite direction of where Minho and Jisung had gone off.

Walking to a secluded place behind the stands, Hyunjin stopped and turned around, facingChangbin completely.

"Changbin, I'd just like to formally apologize for the shit I've done today," Hyunjin says, the most sincere look Changbin has ever seen come from him on his face.

Changbin is very quickly confused for the seemingly millionth time of the day.

"Why are you, sorry? Minho told me it was an act to get Jisung riled up. I just don't understand why you would need to be sorry to me? What do I have to do with it?" Changbin asks, trying his absolute best not to show the amount of hurt he really is from the day's events.

"We've met before, right?" Hyunjin asks, and Changbin freezes.

"W-What do you mean? We see each other in class every day?" Changbin tries, praying to all that is holy that Hyunjin isn't about to ask about what he's sure he's asking about.

"When I was a kid, there was a neighbor boy, a small, seemingly shy kid that I tried to befriend every day. The boy made an excuse every day why he couldn't come outside to play, but I never gave up." Hyunjin started, Changbin tried to say something, but Hyunjin held up a finger.

"One day, when I got home from school, my mom stopped me at the door, telling me terrible news that our neighbors, the parents of the boy I was trying desperately to befriend, had died in the line of duty. I had asked my mom what happened to the little boy, and she said she wasn't sure, but he was definitely leaving. I was crushed. All those days of wanting to be a friend for the boy, and something so tragic happening, and I couldn't do anything for him." Hyunjin took a pause, looking out at the sky, thinking back on his memories.

"I never stopped thinking about him, never even knowing his full name to be able to look him up on social media once I was old enough to work it. All I knew was that his surname was Seo." Hyunjin looked back down at Changbin, a sad smile on his face.

"Imagine my surprise when one day, walking down the hall at school, I see a new kid, shorter than most of the other boys, with a serious look on his face, a look that would tell anyone he had been through something terrible. I knew he seemed familiar the first time I saw him, but I couldn't place it exactly. It wasn't until my mom had off-handedly mentioned something about hearing that the orphan that used to be our neighbor was now going to my school." Hyunjin finished giving Changbin a chance to speak now.

"Hyunjin, I'm so sorry. I have regretted nearly every day since the incident, not being your friend. I swear, the day it happened, it had been my every intention to finally open up to you. Fate has a funny way of fucking with my life." Changbin said, tears welling in his eyes as he looked down at the ground.

Hyunjin sighed, reaching out, he lifted Changbin's face by his chin softly, looking him straight in his eyes. "Changbin, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You were never obligated to be my friend, though I am relieved to hear that I was finally wearing you down. You were the cutest kid I'd ever seen. You're still the cutest kid I've ever seen, the most beautiful, even if I now know that you're older than me," Hyunjin lightly says with a chuckle, smirking down at that light blush creeping onto Changbin's face.

"I'm not beautiful," Changbin starts, but Hyunjin just shakes his head, stopping the older from finishing his sentence.

"Seo Changbin, after all these years, I'm glad we can finally meet under true pretenses."

Changbin smiles up at Hyunjin, one of the biggest smiles he's managed in a very long time.

"Forgive me if this is a little sudden, but after years and years, I've been dying to do this."

And then they were kissing.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chan watched as his brother walked away with a boy Chan had never seen before. Then Chan saw Changbin walk away with a different boy Chan had never seen before.

He guesses that it's now time to believe them when they said they weren't dating all those times.

"Hey my man, Imma head out, I've got a shift to catch at the cafe," BamBam says, giving Chan a pat on his back before he walks away, not even giving Chan a chance to say goodbye before disappearing in the crowd.

Chan chuckles, shaking his head at his best friend's actions before looking back out at the field, his eyes catching the same boy he'd been watching all evening.

Felix, Chan remembers hearing Minho say his name was the first time Chan had seen him.

Chan was enamored the first time he laid eyes on him. Felix being possibly the most beautiful creature Chan had ever laid his eyes on.

Imagine his utter disappointment once the boy had opened his mouth.

Chan had seen his fair share of homophobic people in his time, many ranging in the severity of their hatred towards LGBT people, but there was something about Felix that made Chan question it.

See, not many people watch closely at the faces that bullies make. The people getting bullied tend to not look the bullies in the eye.

Chan can't help but feel like there is more to Felix's story.

Shaking his head, Chan starts to make his way out of the stands, looking thoughtfully down at the ground while doing so.

Chan was oblivious to his surroundings once he was on the ground, slowly walking towards the parking lot when he felt himself bump into someone, effectively making them fall to the ground.

"Whoops, my apologies there!" Chan quickly says, turning around to help the person up.

Chan freezes for a moment, seeing Felix sitting on the ground, looking shocked and slightly pissed at the older for knocking him over.

"Here, let me help you up," Chan says, extending his hand down to the younger boy.

Felix begrudgingly accepts his hand, letting Chan pull him to his feet.

"That was an amazing game you played out there. Reminds me of my time when I played back in high school," Chan said, giving Felix a light smile as the boy grinned once standing straight up.

"Thanks, I really tried my best." Felix says happily, shocking Chan with how light the boy's tone is. It's completely different from the first time the two had met. However, Chan feels Felix probably doesn't remember, or else his tone would probably be much different.

"The name's Bang Chan, it's nice to meet you," Chan says, a much deeper smile on his face; Chan is sure his dimples are showing.

"Lee Felix, nice to meet you too, Chan-Hyung," Felix replies, smiling wide enough to make his eyes crinkle in the cutest way Chan has ever seen, the boy's freckles giving him an even cuter look. "Sorry, I do need to get to the locker room. A nice shower awaits me."

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem, see you around," Chan says, giving the younger a wave. Felix nods and smiles once again, waving goodbye before walking quickly towards the locker rooms.

Chan sighs heavily, watching the beautiful boy leave his line of sight before walking the rest of the way to his car, a stupid-silly grin taking over his features.


	23. Chapter 23 - End

Minho was anxious.

Jisung was still leading him away from the field; the longer they walked, the more Minho wanted to scream and run away.

They were nearing the opposite side of the school now. Absolutely no one was around. Minho actually felt better at the fact that there was no one about; no one would see him ugly cry when Jisung inevitably turned him down.

Jisung abruptly stopped and turned around, startling Minho.

"Do you like Hyunjin?" Jisung questioned.

Minho couldn't hold back the obnoxious laugh that escaped his mouth.

"God, NO!" Minho nearly doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, what the fuck then!" Jisung said, his face turning into a pout as he looked at the ground.

Minho took a deep breath, taking a step closer to Jisung.

"Will you look at me, please?" Minho asked. Jisung slowly looked up, confused by the suddenly serious look on Minho's face.

"Why did he kiss you then? What did you guys have to gain from that?" Jisung asked, an exasperated look crossing his features.

"You," Minho said simply, looking Jisung straight in the eyes.

"M-me?" Jisung asked the cutest, most confused look Minho had ever seen on his face.

"Hyunjin got it in his head that you had feelings for me. He also decided to take it upon his shoulders to do something about it." Minho said truthfully.

Jisung was shocked. Leave it to Hyunjin to not trust the process.

Then again, maybe Hyunjin was right. Jisung never took the initiative when it came to his love life, well at least he never had in the past.

Jisung wasn't doing that this time though!

He had it thoroughly planned out in his head, build a friendship with the cute, cat-like senior, then he was going to ask him out on a date, and see if things would work between the two...

But now, his hands been a little forced, hasn't it?

God damn it, Hyunjin.

"He can't ever leave things alone, can he?" Jisung said, a pout taking over his face again.

Minho's heart sank. Fuck, this wasn't going to plan. Hyunjin promised a happy ending. Minho should have been smarter than to trust the tall-ass junior.

Hopefully, Changbin was getting his wish; at least today won't be a total loss.

Just Minho, just his heart. No biggie.

"I'm sorry for bothering you Jisung, I'll go. It's a little obvious how this is going to end. I'd like to keep as much of my non-existent dignity as I can." with that, Minho turned on his heel and tried to escape, feeling tears prick his eyes.

"WAIT!" Jisung lunged forward and grabbed Minho's arm to prevent the older from getting away. 

Minho slowly turned back towards Jisung, blinking a few times to hide the droplets that had already betrayed him.

"Please, please don't leave. I'm sorry for making you think things weren't going according to your and Hyunjin's plan. Honestly, I'm just trying to figure out where to go from here." Jisung said quickly, hoping that Minho would wait and hear him out.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Minho questioned, Jisung taking a deep breath.

"I've got to re-configure my own plan, thanks to my all too helpful best friend," Jisung giggled a little at the instant look of shock on Minho's face.

"Wh-what?" Minho was feeling his heart rate start to pick up, seeing the stunning smile fill up Jisung's cute squirrel-like face.

"I had this whole 12 step plan on how to win you over. Honestly, I still thought you were dating Changbin, no matter how many times you would deny. But I had an entire plan of befriending you, hoping that you would realize feelings for me or some stupid shit like that." Jisung said; Minho gasped, utterly shocked.

"Well, thank fuck Hyunjin is impatient and wanted Binnie all for himself." Minho smiled for the first time since they were alone.

"So, it's safe to assume that the feelings are mutual?" Jisung asks, Minho smiling wider and nodding gently.

"FUCK YEAH!" Jisung shouted, throwing his hands up and running around out of excitement.

Minho stayed where he was, laughing loudly at the excited boy in front of him.

Jisung quickly ran back up to Minho. Despite being a few inches shorter than Minho, he picked him up and twirled the older around, holding him tightly to his chest.

Looking at each other in the eyes, Jisung slowed to a stop but didn't put Minho down.

Minho was the absolute happiest he'd been in too long.

Placing his hands around Jisung's neck, Minho smiled warmly.

"Be my boyfriend, please," Jisung asked, eyes vast waiting for Minho's answer.

The older couldn't hold the impulse back. Ducking his head down, Minho placed his lips onto Jisung's. He could feel sparks all over his body. Anywhere the two were touching felt as if it were on fire, sheer joy running through his blood.

Jisung immediately melted into the kiss, slowly setting the older down on the ground without breaking the contact of their lips. He did just get done with a game after all; he's only got so much strength left.

After a solid few minutes of them lightly kissing each other, the two pulled back, looking into their eyes.

"I hope you liked my answer," Minho said, giggling at his brand new boyfriend.

"I loved it."


End file.
